Katsumi Minato
|Minato Katsumi}} is one of the protagonists of Ultraman R/B and the eldest son of the Minato Family. He is the human host of Ultraman Rosso. Personality Being the eldest son of the family, Katsumi puts the importance of family above everything else. One of the biggest instances is his decision to abandon his lifelong dream as a baseball player to support his father's specialty store ever since mother disappeared. This in turn allows him to have a keen fashion sense and determine the best clothes for his clients. Although Katsumi suffers from sibling battles with Isami, both of them willingly cooperate with each other when facing opponents. Despite being a critical thinker, he is also hot-blooded and incapable of observing his surroundings when playing Baseball. History Ultraman R/B Katsumi encountered Grigio Bone on his missing mother's birthday and received both R/B Crystals and R/B Gyro while fleeing for his life. After his initial fight as Rosso, Katsumi became hesitant due to the responsibility of an Ultraman until an encounter with Black King changed his mind. Ever since then, he would join Isami in fighting as Ultramen to defend the city against monster attacks. While training for his coach's baseball match, Katsumi's determination puts him in a dilemma for either saving the city or winning a match. Fortunately, said coach took his place as a batter while Katsumi halted Red King's assault with the three Crystals he obtained earlier. Unknowingly to them, their battles were being watched and analysed by Makoto himself, who presented them with several trials such as capturing an old friend within Mecha Gomora. When Makoto revealed to them his true nature and origins, the brothers fight against him directly, when he transforms into Ultraman Orb Dark and they were easily defeated. After that, Katsumi and Isami set out to do some training in the mountains so that they could beat Orb Dark. On their second training session, the brothers with some indirect help from Asahi found the Victory Crystal in a cave, granting them the power of Earth. With this new power and their training, they challenged Orb Dark to a rematch and defeated him. The brothers then took the Orb Ring NEO from Makoto. Later, the next challenge they faced was Horoboros, who the brothers lose to despite having the Orb Ring NEO. After their defeat, Makoto reclaims the device and transforms into Orb Dark to fight Horoboros. Unable to transform, the brothers could only watch Makoto fight the beast and after his "victory", they confront him in public, telling everyone that he is behind the monster attacks but nobody believes them. Isami gets upset, so Katsumi reminds them about why they fight as Ultraman and that cheers him up. The next day, Makoto summons Bezelb to fight it as Orb Dark to further promote himself but the brothers show up and defeat the Bezelb before he could, angering him. Orb Dark tries to attack them but Horoboros reappears and evolves. It defeats Rosso, Blu and Orb Dark before disappearing, but Katsumi and Isami are badly injured in the process and they detransform in from of Asahi, who finds out about their alter egos before the two of them are sent to a hospital for treatment. After they reawaken, they try desperately to hide their identities from Asahi but it is too late. Horoboros appears yet again and the two brothers transform and fight, coming up with a strategy to put it in hardened stone, but it failed. With Asahi returning the Orb Ring NEO to them, they used its power and finished off Horoboros with the Triple Origium Ray. After that, they were faced by a vengeful Cereza, who transformed into Grigio King via Saki's Gyro. The brothers try their best but they are unable to defeat Grigio King, exhausting all of their techniques. The brothers return the next day after a short recovery period, but even with a new strategy, they were unable to defeat Grigio King until Asahi reminded them of their mother's words - that when the two of them are together, they can do anything. With that, they unlocked the power of Ultraman Ruebe, who fought Grigio King and destroyed it. Katsumi and Isami meet Saki Mitsurugi several times, mostly while she is with Asahi and they find out that she is behind the recent monster attacks. The two of them become suspicious and further antagonize her when she announces her plan to turn Earth into a bomb to destroy Reugosite. Later on, the brothers had their Gyros stolen by Saki Mitsurugi after King Joe attacks. Back at Quattro M, Asahi explains to the brothers about Saki's past and while Katsumi sympathizes with her, Isami is determined to stop her. Confronting Saki to get back their stolen Gyros when Gomora attacks, they also try to convince her that defeating Reugosite at the cost of the planet is not what her brothers would have wanted, but she disagrees. Transformation Isami(SelectsTaroCrystal).jpeg|Katsumi selects the Taro Crystal from the crystal holder (for initial transformation) Katsumi Taro Crystal Swap.png|Taro Crystal appears before Katsumi (for crystal swap) IsamiActivatesTheTaroCrystal.jpeg|Taro Crystal activated Katsumi(BeforeFlippingSideHorns).jpeg|Katsumi before flipping the side horns RossoFlame(SideHornsflipped).jpeg|Side horns flipped Rosso Flame Insert.gif|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro TaroImage(Rosso).jpg|Taro's image appears KatsumiTransformStep6.jpeg|A burst of fire appears Rosso(FireSymbolAppears).jpeg|And reveals the fire symbol KatsumiActivatesTheRBGyroUpdated.gif|Katsumi activating his R/B Gyro RossoFlameSymbolTriggering.jpeg|Katsumi activating the fire symbol KatsumiEngulfingHimselfwithFlames.jpeg|Katsumi calling on the power of fire RossoFlameRise.gif|Rosso Flame emerges from fire and approaches the screen RossoFlameHenshin.gif - Real Time= CrystalSwapScan.jpeg|Taro Crystal activated CrystalChange.gif|Rosso's Flame form dyeing over his previous form, Aqua. - w/ Isami Minato= RBHenshin.gif }} - Aqua= Katsumi Ginga Crystal.png|Katsumi selects the Ginga Crystal from the crystal holder (for initial transformation) RossoAquaTransformStep1.jpeg|Ginga Crystal appears before Katsumi (for crystal swap) KatsumiActivatesGingaCystal.jpeg|Ginga Crystal activated RossoAquaTransformStep4.jpeg|Katsumi before flipping the side horns RossoAuqaTransformStep4.jpeg|Side horns flipped Rosso Aqua Insert.gif|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro GingaImage(Rosso).jpg|Ginga's image appears RossoAuqaTransformStep6.jpeg|A stream of water appears RossoAquaTransformStep7.jpeg|And reveals the water symbol RossoAqua(ActivatingRBGyro).gif|Katsumi activating his R/B Gyro Katsumi(ActivatesWaterSymbol).jpeg|Katsumi activating the water symbol Katsumi(EngulfinghimselfwithWater).jpeg|Katsumi calling upon the power of water RossoAquaEmerge.gif|Rosso Aqua emerges from a geyser RossoAquaChange.gif - Wind= Rosso Wind Select.png|Katsumi selects the Tiga Crystal from the crystal holder RTigaCrystal.PNG|Tiga Crystal activated RTigaCrystal2.PNG|Katsumi before flipping the side horns RTIgaCrystalHorns.PNG|Side horns flipped Rosso Wind Insert.gif|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro RTigaCrystalTiga.PNG|Tiga's image appears RTigaCrystalGust.PNG|A gust of purple wind appears RTigaCrystalWindLogo.PNG|And reveals the wind symbol RTigaGyroThing.gif|Katsumi activating his R/B Gyro RTigaCrystalActive.PNG|Katsumi activating the wind symbol RTigaCrystalWindCall.PNG|Katsumi calling upon the power of wind RWindRise.gif|Rosso Wind emerges from a tornado Rosso Wind Full.gif - Ground= RossoGroundTransformationStep1.jpeg|Katsumi selects the Victory Crystal from the crystal holder RossoGroundTransformStep2.jpeg|Victory Crystal activated RossoGroundTransformStep3.jpeg|Katsumi before flipping the side horns RossoGroundTransformStep4.jpeg|Side horns flipped Rosso Ground Insert.gif|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro RossoGroundTransformStep6.jpeg|Victory's image appears RossoGroundTransform(afterVictoryimage)appears.jpeg|An explosion of rocks appear RossoGroundTransformStep7.jpeg|And reveals the earth symbol RossoGround(KatsumiActivatinghisGyro).gif|Katsumi activating his R/B Gyro RossoGroundTransformStep8.jpeg|Katsumi activating the ground symbol RossoGroundTransformStep9.jpeg|Katsumi calling upon the power of earth RossoGroundRise.gif|Rosso Ground emerges from the ground RossoGroundHenshin.gif - w/ Isami Minato= RBGroundWindHenshin.gif }} }} - Ruebe= 1= |-| 2= The sequence begins as both brothers take the Ultraman and Belial Crystals respectively, flip out the horns of the crystal and then insert the crystal as their R/B Gyro opens. The Gyros are thrust forward and the handles are pulled thrice. This causes both crystals to merge along with the Taro, Ginga, Tiga and Victory Crystals as well to form the Kiwami Crystal. Katsumi flips all the front horns of Kiwami Crystal while Isami stands by his side, revealing its Kanji and insert it to his Gyro. He then thrusts the Gyro forward and pulls the handles one last time and places the Gyro on his chest, before the two siblings transforms into Ruebe and the Ultra emerges with his left hand facing the screen. They no longer need to use the Ultraman and Belial Crystals after their first merger. - Standard = RuebeKiwamiCrystalPreActive.PNG|Katsumi holds the Kiwami Crystal while Isami stands by KiwamiThreeHorns.PNG|The Kiwami Crystal opens up KiwamiCrystalInserted.gif|Kiwami Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro BigTreeGingaBelialsamaOutermanTarouandThreeRuebeBackground.PNG|Images of Ultra Warriors appear KiwamiRuebeBackground.PNG|A multi-coloured burst appears KiwamiRuebeSymbol.PNG|Kiwami Symbol appears Katsumi&Isamicompletestheirtransformation.gif|Katsumi and Isami complete their transformation RuebeRise.gif|Ruebe's rise RuebeHenshinPart2.gif }} }} Powers and Abilities *'R/B Gyro': Katsumi possess this device in order to transform into Ultraman Rosso. **'Visual Linking': If both siblings touch their R/B Gyros, they can perceive each other's sense of vision. *'R/B Crystal Holder Rosso': A crystal holder that allows Katsumi to store his R/B Crystals. *'R/B Crystals': Katsumi uses the R/B Crystals in conjunction with the R/B Gyro in order to assume the various elemental forms of Ultraman Rosso, it seems that he shares the said crystals with Isami. *'R/B Slugger Rosso': Katsumi can wield this weapon during combat against foes as Rosso. *'Orb Ring NEO': Katsumi uses the Orb Ring NEO to activate the various attacks of Orb as Rosso. *'R/B Kourin': Katsumi wields the R/B Kourin Rosso while fighting as Ruebe. Katsumi'sGyro.jpeg|R/B Gyro RBGyroVisualLinkng.jpeg|Visual Linking KatsumiHolder.jpeg|R/B Crystal Holder Rosso RBCrystalsSeriesClear.jpeg|R/B Crystals KatsumWieldinghisRBSluggerRosso.jpeg|R/B Slugger Rosso KatsumiwithOrbRingNEO.jpeg|Orb Ring NEO KatsumiwieldstheRBKourin.jpeg|R/B Kourin R/B Crystals in Possession Although both siblings became separate Ultramen, they shared the same collection of R/B Crystals and thus, only a single power can be used at a time. Outside both the transformation scene and as Ultramen, Katsumi is suspected to hold the auxiliary R/B Crystals. ;Type Change Crystals *Ultraman Taro: Obtained simultaneously with the Gyros and R/B Crystal Holder. This is Katsumi's default Crystal to transform into Rosso's Flame form. *Ultraman Ginga: Obtained simultaneously with the Gyros and R/B Crystal Holder. It is Isami's default Crystal. *Ultraman Tiga: Obtained after digging out the Crystal by combining Rosso and Blu's attacks. *Ultraman Victory: Obtained after finding it inside a mountain cave during their training. ;Auxiliary Crystals *Ultraman Zero: Received from Kumashiro Matsuo. *Ultraseven: Received from Kumashiro Matsuo. *Ultraman X: Received from Kumashiro Matsuo. *Ultraman Orb (Orb Origin): In the form of Orb Ring NEO. *Ultraman Belial: Received from Asahi Minato *Ultraman: Received from Asahi Minato, used to summon the Kiwami Crystal with Belial's crystal to transform into Ruebe *New Generation Heroes Crystal: Obtained stimultaneously with the Kiwami Crystal Trivia *Alongside Isami, their status as Ultra Hosts whose disappearance of a parent laid an impact to their life is similar to Shin Asuka of Ultraman Dyna. Moreover, Katsumi's passion for baseball is another similarity to Asuka. References id:Katsumi Minato ms:Katsumi Minato Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Characters Category:Ultra Hosts Category:Human Hosts Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters